VE A CASA ANTES QUE LLUEVA
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: MEJORE UN POCO ESTA HISTORIA Y LA VUELVO A SUBIR, ES USUK, RUSAME, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA, ESPERO LES AGRADE.
1. DESILUSIÓN

**VE A CASA ANTES QUE LLUEVA**

CAPITULO I

"DESILUSIÓN"

Esa noche llovía en Londres, Alfred caminaba debajo de la lluvia, al parecer el clima y el ambiente, combinaba con sus emociones y templanza, solo, devastador, agotador, frustrante; sus lentes empañados de la fuerza del agua hacia que no pudiera ver bien su camino, los guardo y sin mas prosiguió su andar, las calles londinenses eran solas y frías, así como su alma, encontrar a su novio con otro lo había hecho morir.

Miró a distancia y notó un parque solitario, la mayoría de los ingleses se habían ido a casa a refugiarse del diluvio, para Alfred era mejor, así no recordaría la cara de Arthur cada vez que viera la cara de un británico, llegó a su destino y se sentó en medio del lugar sin importarle ensuciarse, ya no aguantaba mas, su alma pedía descanso, su cuerpo pedía calor, su cabeza dormir y sus ojos llorar. Por esa vez le hizo caso a sus ojos y se soltó en un llanto amargo lleno de dolor que antes había sido amor, que había terminado cuando vio a su novio en brazos de otro, el rubio no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía indefenso, no tenia si quiera el valor de enfrentar su ahora realidad. Los truenos y rayos ocultaban los gritos de decepción que sentía, cada lagrima que derramaba se unían a las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo, tan oportuno en ese momento, era el único testigo de la muerte de Alfred F. Jones que amó intensamente a Arthur Kirkland.

No le importaba lo que le pasara en ese instante, deseaba que le cayera un rayo para así poder evitar la pena que seguía.

Arthur miraba la hora, ya era mas de media noche y Alfred no llegaba, su preocupación aumentó ya que llovía demasiado, salió al jardín esperando señales de su novio, al caminar por los pasillos vio una cajita roja tirada en el pasto, se bajó a tomarla en sus manos y la abrió, esa cajita contenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso, tenia la bandera británica y americana unidas, eso significaba una cosa, sin duda alguna Alfred estuvo ahí y que lo había visto con Francis y por eso se fue.

Nunca se percató de la hora hasta que la lluvia paró, jamás había adorado tanto al clima, se levantó y caminó hasta su hotel, ya que Arthur no le permitió quedarse en su casa inventando escusas que ahora cobraban sentido, al parecer el cielo y el ambiente le habían hecho madurar un poco, esa madurez que Arthur le exigía. Suspiro pesadamente y llegó a su hotel.

Salió de casa apresuradamente rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba el americano, no estaba muy lejos de su residencia, tomo su paraguas y fue a verlo, sabia que si le inventaba algo Alfred le creería y seria el futuro "Mr. Jones", aunque la idea no le agradaba quería mucho a Alfred y estar con el significaba poder.

Al llegar subió a su habitación y tocó, no le contestaron, Alfred no estaba y sabía él rubio ingles que tampoco pudo haber regresado a U.S.A por que los vuelos estaban cancelados por la tormenta. Iba a esperarlo ahí, se acomodó en el pasillo sentándose, de pronto escucho que alguien subía por las escaleras, se paró firme y miró a quien subía, sabia que era el americano, al verle le notó diferente, parecía un ente humano, con un físico bello pero una terrible cara, aspecto sucio, al mirarlo así, la voz de Arthur tembló.

**-Alfred- **Él ojiazul le miro, esos ojos que Arthur jamás podrá olvidar **-¿Dónde estabas?-** el estado unidense siguió su paso hasta entrara a su habitación, no sabia que decir, se sentía mal, no tenia el valor de enfrentarse a el.

**-Arthur..Es mejor que te vayas...no seque haces aquí, ve a casa antes que llueva…-**

El británico frunció el entrecejo y entró detrás de él**.-¿como que qué?, soy tu novio y por lo visto…próximamente tu esposo, adema s te amo y dime…¿Dónde estabas?- **

Este lo miró y suspiro para evitar llorar, "se maduro" se decía**.-me amas…jajajaja- **rió atípicamente, su risa irónica asustó a Arthur**.- ayer iba a pedirte que te comprometieras conmigo por que pensé que me amabas-**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-**.

**-te encontré besándote con Francis en la sala de tu casa y me hablas de ¿amor hacia mi?, ya no soy el Alfred inmaduro que te amaba, ahora soy el Alfred maduro que tanto querías- **esa mirada tan seria del rubio encantador era fríamente lastimosa.

**-p..puedo explicártelo…-**

**-¡shh! ya entendí, no hay nada que explicar, ahora regresa a tu casa que mañana regresare a la mía**-

**-¡quiero que te cases conmigo!- **grito desesperado el británico, creyendo que con eso cedería.

**-nos vemos luego..Arthur…-** lo sacó de su habitación y cerró, se escuchaba gritar al inglés pero no atendió a ninguna de sus llamadas, se alistó para regresar a su hermoso hogar.

Arthur se cansó de gritar y corrió a su casa a llorar. Había perdido a Alfred y sentía que para siempre, esa actitud era extraña en el americano, si quería a Alfred pero amaba más su amigo el francés.

Al día siguiente el clima calmo, aun estaba nublado pero se podía ver las belleza de aquel lugar, Alfred salió con sus maletas y miró con detalle la belleza británica que anoche no pudo ver, esa belleza que alguna vez lo enloqueció, por algo amó a Arthur.

Arribo al aeropuerto, su vuelo salía pronto, respiró profundo y trato de sonreír, lo hizo pero no con el mismo efecto de siempre, miró al cielo y agradeció el haberlo acompañado en su tristeza, subió al avión ya tranquilo por que estaría en casa.


	2. RUSIA

**VE A CASA ANTES QUE LLUEVA**

CAPITULO II

"RUSIA"

Habían pasado ya más de 7 meses sin verlo, las llamadas de Arthur, al llegar a setenta y ocho, se detuvieron, todos los días después de aquel día lluvioso en Londres habían sido peor que la vez que se independizo, sentía que andaba al aire, apenas había tomado gusto a la comida de nuevo, se la pasaba pensando en él, en lo que ahora vendría y en lo que jamás será. Alfred ya había superado el llorar, aún tenía ese amor en el fondo su ser y no superaba el extrañarlo.

Ahora más que nunca no quería ver la cara de Arthur, no deseaba escucharlo, ni siquiera saber de él. La posibilidad de que eso pasara era lo que lo tenía preocupado y lo sumergía en el recuerdo.

Hacía tres días que llego una invitación a una reunión que se llevaría a cabo en Rusia, celebrando el cumpleaños de Iván. No quería faltar, pero sabía que su ex novio estaría ahí, debía tomar su decisión, ir o no ir.

**-"él estará ahí…"-**se decía al espejo **–"pero no vamos a ir por él ¿o sí?, ¡NO!, le demostraremos que estamos bien y.."-**se toca el abdomen**\- "al parecer más delgado jejeje" –**miro sus ojos a través del cristal donde se reflejaba sonriéndose**\- you're the hero!-**

Alegremente empezó a guardar sus cosas en la maleta, se compró ropa nueva y el obsequio de Iván una botella de vodka bien añeja. Se dirigió al aeropuerto compró su boleto hacia Moscú Rusia. Al llegar a aquel país procuró hospedarse en un hotel, no quería ir a alojarse en la casa de su "amigo Ruso" pues aun no tenía buenas relación con este y seguro Francia estaría ahí.

Iván preocupado porque Alfred no había llegado a su casa le marco a su teléfono móvil, pero este no le contestaba **-¿le habrá pasado algo a América?-**se puso muy triste al pensar que el occidental no vendría a casa, miro a todos sus "amigos "países, sabía que nadie lo consideraba así, sin embargo quizás uno podría jurar que lo era pero él no se encontraba ahí. Así pasó un rato sin ver al rubio escandaloso llegar, se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su sillón a observar el relajo de los demás.

La tarde ya estaba en aquel país y Alfred salía del baño, se vestía muy atractivo, tarareaba una canción, se abotona la camisa que combinaba con sus ojos, un azul fuerte. Se terminó de vestir, se puso un saco, tomo su abrigo y salió a las calles bizantinas donde subió en un taxi y mientras le llevaban admiraba la belleza de aquel país, logro notar que caían copos de nieve, se acomodó los lentes para ver mejor, parecía el cielo un poco nublado, por alguna razón sentía sincronía con el ambiente, por un leve instante deseo vivir ahí, pero su hogar sin duda era mejor.

Entonces arribó a la casa del albino, entró por la puerta y todos en la sala enseguida le saludaron, hacía tiempo que los había visto y se había dejado ver, cuando el cumpleañero se percató de su presencia enseguida se acercó a verlo.

**-América-**

_**-happy brithday Russia!-**_le extendió el presente

_**-Bolshoye spasibo!-**_agradeció y sonrió el ruso de manera extraña y terrorífica, estaba feliz ya que solo el americano se había acordado de llevarle un presente.

_**-you´re welcome-**_ se alejó y se quitó el abrigo dejándolo en un perchero, se dirigió a las bebidas rápidamente pues la garganta la tenía seca.

Iván salió a su jardín, pues en su fiesta nadie le hacía caso y en vez de eso huían de su persona, algo que le hacía sentirse mal pero no lo demostraba.

En eso el neoyorquino se puso a platicar con Gilbert que le decía lo delgado y apuesto que se veía; su hermano Matthew también se acercó a saludarlo y a preguntarle donde se estaba quedando y porque no se había hospedado en la casa del ruso. Alfred bajo la mirada y se limitó a comentarle.

**-solo han pasado siete meses…-**

El canadiense entendió la razón, ya que Francis le había dejado también, pero en cambio de su hermano él se había repuesto muy rápido de la separación gracias a su amigo el australiano.

Platico con Kiku, Ludwig, Antonio le abrazo muy feliz de verlo, todo iba bien, todos alegaban lo bien que lucía el americano, su confianza recobraba hasta que, de repente fue opacada por el inglés y su pareja.

**-¡Alfred!-** dijo sorprendido Arthur al ver después de tantos meses al rubio, se veía guapo, radiante, esa belleza le impacto.

El estadounidense lo volteo a ver, ese mismo sentimiento que no murió seguía ahí, otra vez, miraba aquellos ojos esmeralda que le habían estado trastornando, esos bellos labios que deseaba besar, el perfil que siempre acariciaba antes de dormir y esa rubia melena en donde tantas veces enredo sus dedos. Todo parecía volver, de inmediato se disculpó con sus amigos y corrió al jardín, antes que el británico se acercara más

**-¡espera no te vayas!-**

**-no..¡Déjalo!-**le tomo Francis.

**-Pero..-**replico Arthur.

**-tiene que superarlo…..y es mejor que no te acerques a el-**dijo serio el galo.

Arthur solo se limitó a mirarlo correr.

Alfred había corrido hacia el jardín lleno de lágrimas, aun ese amor le brotaba, era tanta su inmadurez que en 7 meses no lo había superado, lloraba intensamente, trató de calmarse, todo había fracasado, sabía que no debía asistir a la fiesta de Rusia, se sentía patético; se quitó los lentes y empezó a limpiarlos, de pronto una voz lo tomo de sorpresa asustándolo y dejando caer sus anteojos.

**-no arruines mi clima América-**

**-Lo siento-** contesto en voz baja ya que reconoció la voz del albino.

**-oh se te cayó..-**bajó a levantar los espejuelos y se los puso mientras le acariciaba las mejillas rojas a América**.- ¿porqué estas así?, acaso ¿Rusia no te gusta?-**el ojiazul se limpió los ojos y la cara, dejando de llorar completamente.

**-hahahaha, No es eso, Rusia es fascinante pero muy frio, es solo…-**se quedó mudo por un momento.

**-no me digas….jeje, tus ojos lo dicen todo-**

El americano se asombró, sabía que Rusia era un país sabio, algo tenebroso pero inteligente y fuerte, pero no tanto. **-uhm…-**se encogió de hombros y lo miro de reojo.

**-no llores más, me gusta la sonrisa de tu juventud y tu bella nación-**le miro y se acercó mas para darle un abrazo fuerte, ya que Alfred fue el único que le llevo y eso le hacia muy felíz.

El americano se quedo un rato estático, abrumado por el afecto de cariño , al separarse del mismos se quedo mirando el clima y la luna que aparecía aquel momento, sintió que ya era hora de marcharse, así que procedieron a entrar a la casa sin decir nada al respecto del abrazo o lo que habían dicho.

Todos a dentro reían de las tonterías de Arthur al estar ebrio, tanto que el galo tuvo que llevárselo a dormir.

**-es hora de que me vaya-**

**-¿ah? ¿Por que tan rápido?, ya veo, te acompaño a la puerta- **Alfred tomo su abrigo y caminó a su lado, salieron del lugar, ahí ambos chocaron miradas y sonrieron por alguna razón inhóspita.

**-No vuelvas a llorar Alfred, nunca más-**

Al escuchar eso se ofuscó el extranjero, el hecho de que Rusia le haya visto en aquel estado débil no era agradable, para nada, así mismo asintió, bajo la mirada para evadir los ojos persistentes de Iván que le miraban a detalle, pero este le tomo el mentón, para perder sus ojos purpura en aquel mar , se fue acercando, lentamente a los labios rosas y carnosos de Jones como si fuera una fiera en busca de un rose de su presa, estaban apunto de unirlos, tan próximos a una nueva experiencia cuando una voz arrogante les interrumpió.

**-Jones**_** Tschüss**_**-** se acercó el germano hacia ellos, avizorando con desprecio al anfitrión.

**-Si, adiós-** se alejo rápido de aquel cuerpo de forma nerviosa, no entendía que había pasado.

**-vuelve pronto América-**

Enseguida le hizo la parada a un taxi, algo extrañado, confundido, recordando fugazmente que iba a ser besado por Iván, olvido ese suceso y se dispuso a subir al vehículo a esperar que aquel automóvil llegara a su hotel.

Mientras tanto un par de albinos se divisaban entre ellos, corría cierto aire de rencor y celos sin necesidad de alguna palabra

**-¿que crees que haces Iván? no te dejare fácil el camino, el gringo es una moneda de oro, nadie lo a tocado según Arthur y eso no lo voy a desaprovechar-** Gilbert levanto su cara al cielo y noto lo nublado que estaba.

**-te atreves a acercarte y te mato-**dijo con una voz gruesa y con un aura maligna el ruso.

**-eso lo veremos-** dijo en voz baja **– anda festejado, kesesesese, entremos antes que empiece a llover…-**

Braginski deposito su mirada fría en los ojos de Beilsmichdt y le tomo la solapa acercándolo a su cuerpo para amenazarlo**-es enserio no te le acerques a Alfred- **

El ojigrana movió su cabeza asustado, pues ese hombre le daba cierto miedo, al ver aquello Iván lo soltó bruscamente y entró a casa a beber la botella de vodka que Alfred le había llevado.


	3. GIRASOLES Y 21 CARTAS

**VE A CASA ANTES QUE LLUEVA**

CAPITULO III

"GIRASOLES y 21 CARTAS"

_"Dorogoy América_

_Priviet!_ Alfred, te he estado hablando, pero no contestas, entonces decidí enviarte e-mail pero no se tu correo, así que opte por enviarte cartas, esta es la número ¿21? Creo que si. ¿América por que no me contestas?, Rusia esta preocupado por ti, ¿cuando regresas?

Yo estaría encantado por ir a verte, pero ahora no puedo, deseo verte otra vez.

_Däsivdanya_

PD: los girasoles son de mi jardín, yo mismo arme el ramo, 21, es de buena suerte que sean impares.

Atentamente:

Iván Braginski

*Rusia*"

**-¡Es la numero 21! …..¡21!-**gritó el americano al terminar de leer la carta, Rusia le había estado enviado cartas desde hacia un tiempo, pero esa era peculiar, venia acompañado de un hermoso ramo de girasoles.

**-Los girasoles son hermosos, ese ruso ya enloqueció- **puso el ramo dentro un florero y las acento en la mesita de la sala.

**-"Deseo verte otra vez"**\- esas palabras daban vuelta en la cabeza del rubio, ¿Por qué el ruso era atosigador ahora?

El día estaba muy soleado y Alfred comía una hamburguesa. Veía los girasoles mientras comía, sonreía al verlas, eran grandes y bonitas, nadie le había dado antes un detalle así, ni Arthur cuando era su novio lo había hecho. Abrió los ojos al percatarse que pensó en Arthur y echo una carcajada, ya no se entristeció, ni lloro al recordarle, eso era bueno

Los días pasaron y los bellos girasoles se empezaban a marchitar, las miro esa mañana y sintió algo raro en su pecho, pensaba que el ruso así estaba, que se marchitaba lentamente al no recibir respuesta de su parte, entristeció un poco y rápidamente tuvo una loca idea, iría a visitarlo para agradecerle las molestias de enviarle tantas cartas y el hermoso ramo.

_**-Yes!…**_**un héroe siempre es agradecido con sus fans hahaha-**sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a idear su viaje. Tendría que hacer una escala por Alemania ya que tenía unos asuntos y papeles que firmar, además de que Gilbert le invito a tomar unos tragos.

Una maña se despertó, desayuno hot cakes, acomodo su maleta, miro las cartas de Rusia tiradas en su escritorio y las guardo en su depósito, sonreía mientras cerraba la puerta, jamás nadie le había enviado tantas cartas, se sentía bien animado. Tomo un baño y mientras se secaba el cabello recordó un fragmento de una de las cartas que había leído.

_"….la sonrisa de América es hermosa, me hace sonreír, aunque hay veces que me dan ganas que esa expresión se vuelva una de sufrimiento…"_

Por alguna causa se dio cuenta que ya no estaba triste, sentía que ya había superado el desamor de Arthur; suspiro y se puso ropa, tomo sus cosas y partió al aeropuerto rumbo a Alemania.

Gilbert arreglaba el bar de su casa. Su amigo el americano llegaría a su casa, estaba ansioso, ya quería presumirle a Iván que Alfred estaba con el, lo que el pruso quería era molestarlo, además quería subir su popularidad a cuestas de la joven potencia.

Después de dejar todo liso decidió llamar a Rusia para molestarlo un poco, la "guerra" que comenzaron, por la conquista de Alfred, empezaba y Gilbert había tomado la delantera, según eso creía el.

_**-Hallo!**_ …¿**quien crees que vendrá a mi casa hoy?-**

**-¿Prusia? Oh que horrenda voz tienes, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quien?-** contesto el eslavo al recibir la escandalosa llamada.

**-ALFRED F. JONES-**

**-¡América! -**el ruso sintió ganas de matar al alemán, pero se quedo callado, Alfred había decidido ir a Alemania, a pesar de que él le había enviado cartas invitándolo a visitar Moscú y San Petersburgo, había sido rechazado.**-No me importa–**colgó rápidamente.

**\- Pero..pero, ¡rayos!, si le importa, a leguas se te nota que te mueres por el rubio americano….desde que tengo memoria, siempre**-

Después de unas largas horas de vuelo la joven nación emancipada logró llegar a Alemania en casa de los Beilsmichdt donde fue recibido muy alegre.

**-¡Jones!..-** lo abrazo para fomentar la "confianza"

**-¡Hey GIL!-**correspondió al abrazo.

**-Me alegra tenerte aquí, aunque con mi presencia e suficientemente grandiosa keseseeses….-**

**-Si tú lo dices-** dejo sus maletas a un lado y recorrió la casa de Gilbert.

**-Aquí esta jones, léelo y fírmalo, cuando termines vienes, estaré en el bar- **le extendió los papeles que debía leer y firmar.

Alfred asintió y empezó a leer, le agradaba el tratado de libre comercio, el de turismo y su amistad, a pesar de ser inmaduro, sabía leer bien y entendía de maravilla así que no tardó en aceptar aquel trato y firmar.

_**\- ¡Mission complete!…-**_ fue donde estaba el alemán y le regreso los documentos.

**-espero que sepas beber y no hagas lo que el cejudo Inglés – **sirvió un par de tarros de cerveza y le ofreció amablemente a su acompañante uno.

Frunció el ceño el menor, le molestaba que mencionaran a Arthur.**\- ¿acaso crees que soy idiota?..-**tomo el tarro y bebió un poco.

**-Para nada, Jones, eres atractivo tal vez…-**le guiño el ojo.

El albino cambio de tema, empezó a hablar de súper héroes y villanos para no incomodar a su invitado. Bebieron un par de horas, tanto Alfred como Gilbert mantenían la razón, pero el alemán quería actuar un poco, ir mas allá de una simple charla y de una vez ganar la conquista.

El pruso se paro y se sentó a lado de Alfred, se le quedo observando detenidamente tratando de seducirlo con esos ojos escarlata**\- tus ojos son azules, tan profundos como el cielo y tu cabello tan brilloso como el sol-**

**-Jajaja ya estas ebrio…-**

**-No lo suficiente como para decirte en mis cinco sentidos que me gustas…-**

**-Jajaja demasiado diría yo….- **no daba crédito a lo escuchaba, más bien no quería que fuera cierto.

**-¡Que no!-** le tomo el mentón y se acerco a el para darle un beso en los labios pero fue esquivado por el otro que se había enojado por tal gesto.

**-**_**What the hell!**_** ¡Que te pasa!, yo no soy un juguete, tu tienes a Ludwig, todo mundo sabe que sales con tu hermano y ¿quieres propasarte conmigo?-**

**-Espera Jones- **le sujeta del brazo para que no se fuera**-si me gustas, eres muy guapo-**

**-Suéltame, iré a descansar…voy a buscar un hotel-** se zafó del agarre y dirigió a la puerta

**\- Oye, al menos quédate a dormir, no te hare nada, lo juro- **se mantuvo lejos e incluso levantó las manos para que viera que era verdad lo que decía.

**\- Aceptare solo porque no se andar en tú casa y por que solo dormiré un rato, ya que debo tomar mi vuelo Rusia**-

**-¿Por qué iras a Rusia?-**

**-Porque quiero agradecerle a Iván las flores que me envió…-**

**-Ya veo, en aquella dirección esta tú habitación, ahí puedes acomodarte y dormir-** le señalo un pasillo.

_**-Thanks…good night-**_ dicho eso se retiró a dormir en la habitación indicada.

_**-Guten nacth-**_

Cuando vio que el Americano se alejo, gruño algo irritado consigo mismo y con ese ruso **-ese maldito ruso, que se cree, no me daré por vencido…, usare mi as bajo la manga….llamare al estúpido británico, el si que podrá ayudarme, Jones no se me ira de las manos.**

Al estar en la habitación tardo en conciliar el sueño, pensaba en si de verdad era atractivo y guapo, sonrió e inconscientemente se toco los labios, donde casi, Iván le daba un beso. **-que..mierda ando pensando, seguramente esos girasoles tenían algo.- **Sin más logró conciliar su sueño y durmió un par de horas.

Eran ya las 3am y el despertador de su móvil sonó, se levanto para alistarse, acomodaba algunas cosas cuando un murmullo llamó su atención. El bisbiseo era proveniente del teutón que hablaba por teléfono, haciendo acto entrometido Alfred salió en silencio a oír mejor aquella conversación, al lograra estar cerca de la oficina donde se encontraba hablando Gilbert se quedo quieto esperando adivinar con quien hablaba a tales horas de la noche.

**-Si, ya te lo dije, Iván trata de quedarse con él, lo esta conquistando,** **le envió** **flores, es cursi y patético, no se si Alfred le corresponde pero es un potencial peligro, intente que se interesara en mi pero me rechaza completamente por que tengo a Ludwig ,a lo mejor a ti si te haga caso de nuevo, aun te debe querer, o¿ acaso quieres que Iván se quede con el?, piénsalo, nos conviene tener alianza nosotros tres que con Rusia, piensa lo que es mejor para ti, nos vemos cejón**

El americano se mordió el labio, el hecho de que Gilbert le haya dicho que era atractivo fue por que quería quedarse con él de alguna manera solo para molestar al ruso y para que tuvieran alianzas convenencieras, se sintió mal, tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la salida valiéndole si hacia ruido o no.

**-¡Alfred estas despierto!, espera...-** dio un brinco de su silla para salir al pasillo y verlo, en su mente rogaba al cielo que Alfred no haya escuchado nada de lo que platicaron.

_**-Don't worry**_**…se llegar, no soy tan tonto-**abrió la puerta de la casa y dio un paso afuera.

**-¡Jones espera!, ¿crees que te dejare solo con este clima?-**se acerco a él precipitadamente, pues ese territorio que anhelaba se le escapaba de sus manos y en su propio hogar.

Alfred levanto la mirada y vio el cielo estrellado, notó el frío, el aire fresco le dejaba en suspenso como si ocultara algo entre la galerna, tan idéntico el rubio, que ocultaba su furia, se portaba frio ante el alemán, así como el ambiente.

**-No hay problema, podre ser ingenuo a veces, pero siempre hago lo que debo hacer, gracias por las atenciones- **caminó al asfalto y solicito la parada a un taxi, antes de subirse giró medio cuerpo atisbó ese semblante, le obsequió una sonrisa traviesa **– por cierto, me gustan mucho los girasoles-** guiño su ojo derecho y se adentro al transporte, lleno de enojo y rabia, tanta que no pudo contenerla y brotó en alguna gotas de sangre del alma.

Gilbert no podía creer la determinación que tenia **–Se me había olvidado que siempre sabes lo que quieres Alfred-** de pronto cayo una gota de agua en el rostro del albino.-**así...que era esto- **alzó su mano en busca de más de gotas de lluvia de ese firmamento**\- el cielo ocultaba un puro diluvio-**


	4. SUEÑOS

**VE A CASA ANTES QUE LLUEVA**

CAPITULO IV

"SUEÑOS"

"_**-Da,...es un girasol-**__contesto el ruso al pequeño rubio que andaba merodeando por su jardín._

_**-Me das uno-**_

_**-Nyet! son solo mías-**_

_**-anda en Eurpopa no hay muchos y aquí tienes muchas ¿me regalas...uno?-**__junto sus manitas para pedir con un gesto muy tierno, esas flores le habían gustado mucho_

_**-Te lo daré pero, quiero algo a cambio, ¿qué me darás?-**_

_**-Mmm...-**__pensó por unos instantes y grito de pronto sabiendo que le daría a cambio al ruso__**-¡Ya se!...jiji-**__se quitó su moño rojo del cuello y se lo extendió ofreciéndole el listón de regalo __**-Toma...-**__ el pequeño Alfred recién encontrado le miraba sonriendo._

_**-Spasibo!-**__se agacho a tomar la flor más grande y hermosa de su jardín, de igual forma se acercó al menor y le extendió el girasol.__** \- Es para ti…Amerika, me agrada que te gusten-**_

_**-Than kyou...-**__ el infante, maravillado por su enorme flor, la abrazo a su pecho y dio saltitos emocionado, vio al albino que sonreía y se acercó él para darle un beso la mejilla derecha __**–See you later...-**_

_**-Uvídimsya...-**__ o toco su mejilla con un leve tono rojizo en él, vio al menor irse feliz con su gran girasol, bajo la vista y en su mano izquierda tenía el moño rojo de su bata que él se lo había obsequiado, rió enternecido por ese gesto y la pego a su pecho._

_**-Alf ..re..d..-"**_

Su sueño fue interrumpido por un ruido en la casa, por alguna razón la voz del estonio era muy alegre y conversaba efusivamente con alguien, eso era lo que le había despertado.

**-América...a Rusia le fascinara saber que esta en casa- **

**\- Supongo que sí, soy el mejor y es obvio que desee ver a mi súper yo-**

**-Instálate aquí, ahora mismo lo despertaré -** trato de acomodar al rubio extranjero en algun lugar.

**\- Esta bien, gracias hehehe-**

El país báltico corrió a ver a Iván, Alfred admiraba la casa, era muy grande y algo vieja, pero había algo en ella que la hacía lucir hermosa, acogedora y tranquila, por su ventana se podía ver a lo lejos basílica de San Basilio. El jardín se percibía lleno de girasoles, esas flores eran sus favoritas aunque nadie lo supiese, de pronto algo le llamo la atención en uno de los adornos de la casa, un objeto extraño, desentonaba con todos los artículos y matrioshkas, al observar bien el objeto abrió los ojos admirado por reconocer ese peculiar objeto.

**-Eso es…-**

**-El listón rojo de América -**le contestó esa voz suave **-Lo he guardado desde ese día –**

Sus miradas chocaron por un par de segundos, no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía pero ahí estaba, esos detalles insignificantes, ni Arthur guardaba nada de cuando vivía con él **-Ya veo...hahaha-**

**-Me alegra tenerte en casa, notaste ese cielo brilloso, en mi casa nunca brilla el sol tanto, ese calor es tan agradable, que es acogedor-**

**-Es cierto, tu casa es fría y hoy parece haber sol- **miro de reojo la ventana, era increíble que no hubiese tanto frio ahí.

**-¿Por qué crees que salió?-**

**-No lo sé- **dio un paso hacia él sin darse cuenta.

_**-TI **_**eres la razón-**

**\- ¡Qué bueno!-** no había entendido nada de lo que Iván le había dicho**\- Por cierto vine agradecerte las flores, me gustaron bastante, me diste ánimos-**

**\- Es fantástico que te hayan gustado, sé que son tus favoritas.-**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** se sorprendió mucho al oír eso

**\- Me fijo de los detalles, si entiendes ¿no?-**

**-Si-** de nuevo no había entendido nada**\- Además de los girasoles, quería hablar contigo sobre...las cartas...-**

El ruso cambio de semblante alegre a uno serio y le hizo un ademan con la mano para que lo siguiera.

**-De eso quieres hablar, perfecto, pero no ahora, déjame contemplar este cielo despejado, es extraño verlo así, ¿me acompañas al jardín?-**

**-Por supuesto-** Alfred asintió, ver al ruso así, de esa manera peculiar, le hacía sentir cosas extrañas en el estómago y un cierto cosquilleo en el pecho.

Salieron al jardín, el americano al estar ahí corrió como si fuera un niño y se dejo caer en el césped junto a los girasoles, era una persona peculiar e infantil.**-hahahahahaha-** cerró los ojos y recordó esas palabras que escribió el albino, quería saber si eran verdad, si cada letra tenía algo real, que no fueran mentira.

**-Jeje...-**Iván sonrió feliz mirando al otro, luego elevo sus ojos al cielo, deseaba que Alfred estuviera a su lado siempre, ya que solo eso le ponía bien, se sentía a gusto y muy feliz**.- Alfred...- **tomo un pequeño girasol en sus manos y se acomodó cerca del occidental.

El blondo se sentó depositando sus ojos en el eslavo, traía cara de que diría algo importante.

**-Te diré lo que quieres saber, esas cartas no dicen nada, solo son fragmentos de la realidad-**

**-¿Y qué es? -**

_**-Ya tebia lubyu-**_le extendió el girasol sin mirarlo, el ojiazul la tomo entre sus dedos, Rusia bajo la mirada, sabía que era un viejo, que a lo mejor Alfred ni siquiera le tenía cariño, que le odiaba por tanta pelea que pasaron, a pesar de eso se atrevió a decirle la verdad.

_**-what?...-**_el tonto americano no sabía hablar ruso y no tenía ni la menor idea que había dicho.

**-Lo dije**_** Fredka**_**, no es mi culpa que no sepas ruso-**

**\- Creo que debiste ser más directo, así como Gilbert...-**

Iván abrió los ojos y un aura negra salió de el**-¿Que hizo Gilbert? -**

**-¡Nada! hahahaha...-**grito con nerviosismo Rusia parecía estar muy molesto.

**-¡Habla América!-**le miraba furioso

**-Waaaa! ¡Está bien!, dijo que le gustaba -**se sonrojo un poco al recordar aquel percance.

**-¡¿Y que más paso?!...kolkoklkoklkoklkoklkoklkoklkol-**

**-kyaaa!...¡Cálmate! E intento besarme-**

**-¡Eso hizo ese maldito!-** hizo rabietas, Alfred se asustó un momento, pero luego frunció el ceño y le toco el hombro.

**-¡Basta! Además...a ti que te importa-**

**-¡Me importa!-**

**-¡¿Por qué?!...-**

**-¡Ya te lo dije América!- **se acercó rápido al americano tomándole el mentón pegándose a él, deleitándose con esos zafiros.

**-No te entendí-** susurró y se ruborizó por la cercanía.

**-Te amo...- **al decir lo último unió sus fríos labios con los del joven que los tenia cálidos, para Iván era la gloría ese momento, pero el menor intento zafarse. Al sentir como esos labios fríos se ponían tibios correspondió inconscientemente, el mayor intento profundizar metiendo su lengua a lo cual el rubio grito empujándolo.

**-Lo siento América...quería ese beso desde hace tiempo -**Alfred solo le miro sonrojado y con la cabeza gacha**\- enserio América, no me odies...no te vayas a ir-**

La rubia nación solo le miraba, en el acabaron de despertar tantas cosas que no sabía que hacer ni que decir, respiro profundo, aquel "te amo" le hacía divagar, se levantó del suelo y miro al albino

**\- Me quedare..., ahora quiero descansar-**

**-¿Te acompaño a tu habitación?-**

**-Si...-**

Así fue como le llevó a la habitación, creyó que le daría algún cuarto de visitas o algo así, pero no, le oficia su propia habitación, Alfred se sintió muy alagado por tal gesto, Iván le dejo sin decir más. Al estar solo se acostó en esa gran cama, toda olía a Rusia, sonrió como adolescente y toco sus labios.

**-Un beso-** suspiró, imaginó y pensó muchas cosas hasta que se quedó dormido, si se sentía atraído por Iván pero tenía miedo a admitirlo y que le lastimara como Arthur.

Iván a su vez estaba muy asustado, temeroso de que Alfred le odiara, eso le ponía triste, solo pensar que Gilbert intento besar a América hacia que ardiera de ira, pero recordó el beso que le dio a y se tranquilizaba.

Al día siguiente Iván llevo Alfred a conocer la catedral de san Basilio, según el americano parecía un gran pastel, le alegro que el neoyorkino no se resintiera y fuera el mismo alegre de siempre. Al regresar a casa el americano fue a la habitación del ruso donde se había quedado a dormir, empezó a acomodar sus ropas y cosas, pues temprano partiría a casa. El eslavo le miraba desde la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y continuo mirándolo, el momento que menos quería llegaba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

**-Saca tus abrigos...mañana nevara-**

**-¿Estas bromeando? si el sol estaba radiante. ¿Por qué lo dices?-**

**-Porque ya te vas...-**se dio la vuelta y fue a la sala a beber vodka, su amor se iría y eso lo ponía triste y frio nuevamente.

Alfred no creyó lo que le dijo y asechó en la ventana, notó el cielo con neblina y la temperatura descendía.

**-Es verdad, espero que al llegar a casa no llueva...-**


	5. PASEO

**VE A CASA ANTES QUE LLUEVA**

CAPITULO V

"PASEO"

Después de que Arthur recibiera la llamada de Gilbert tomo sus cosas y partió a los estados unidos para esperar al americano y hacerlo de su propiedad de nueva cuenta, el que estuviera cediendo al ruso no era bueno, para nadie, dos potencias juntas y fuertes era un locura, viajó hacia aquel país, llegó a casa del país de las barras y las estrellas pero este aún no llegaba de Rusia. Entró a su casa sin permiso alguno, le daba igual, él era el gran imperio británico.

Cuando Alfred subió a su avión, el ruso se subió a su yet rumbo Alemania, él al pisar suelo alemán, como un demonio, fue a casa del pruso a matarlo, pero justamente cuando pretendía romper la puerta de la casa de Gilbert una llamada de una persona que odiaba llegó.

**-¿Qué quieres Arthur?-**

**-Que te alejes de Alfred...- **respondió la voz por el teléfono.

**-Jamás, el vino a mí, no es mi culpa que lo hayas dejado y cambiado por un Francés cualquiera-**

**-Si te acercas más a él, acabare contigo-**

**-No me asustas...no sabes aun quien soy...-**colgó mientras el inglés hablaba algo que le molesto mucho; al fin rompió la puerta y el pruso grito al ver que se trataba de Rusia

**-¡No le hice nada lo juro!-**

**-Mientes miserable, intentaste besarlo-**

**-No,...bueno un besito...nada más-**

Iván le dio una paliza de la cual jamás se olvidaría el germano; al terminar salió de la casa del pruso y se quedó pensando un poco.**-Ahora sigues tú Inglaterra...-**

Alfred llegó casa, al entrar tiró sus cosas en la sala y escucho una voz que provenía de su oficina.

_**-Welcome**_** Alfred-**

**-¿Arthur?-**

**-Si soy yo, vine a hablar contigo...- **tiraba las cartas de Iván que se había encontrado en el deposito al suelo.

**-¿De qué?, ¿Qué haces en mi casa?- **le arrebató las cartas y serio le miraba.

**\- También fue mi casa-** se acercaba a Alfred de manera seductora el Inglés.

**-¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué pretendes?-**

**-Que regreses conmigo...- **le pico el pecho suavemente con el dedo índice.

**-¡No!...-** le alejo el dedo de su persona y se mantuvo distanciado.

**-Ya no estoy con Francis, me di cuenta que te amo a ti-**

**-No mientas...-**

**-No miento, no soy como Rusia...-**

**-¿A qué viene eso?- ** hacia como que no entendía, pero bien que sabía a lo que se refería.

**-Iván no te quiere...solo quiere molestarme-**

**-¡Largo Arthur!- **le indicó la salía con su dedo índice.

**-¿Por qué? si yo te amo Alfred...-**

**-Pero yo ya no- **sonrió ladino sin quitarle la vista a sus ojos.

**-¿Y piensas que ese miserable si te quiere?, ese idiota, apuesto a que si te tiraras de un avión, ese no movería ni un solo dedo-**

Alfred se mordió el labio reprimiendo su ira y su ingenuidad para que no saliera a la luz lo que sentía por Iván

**\- Vete...-**

**-Me iré esta vez, pero te lo advertí, luego no quiero verte chillando como bebe-**

**-Si lloré por ti jamás me volverás a ver así, ¡largo ahora!...-**el americano no dijo más y espero a que Arthur se fuera. De pronto el cielo obscureció, justamente cuando Jones caía en un colapso de sentimientos. El británico salió y miro el cielo nublado, era algo que no esperaba en aquel país de buen clima.

**-Ahora lo que faltaba una lluvia, estúpido clima de Estados Unidos-**tomo un taxi que lo llevo al aeropuerto, había perdido su tiempo en América por el emancipado que se rehusaba a volver con él** \- Estúpido Alfred, no debiste fijarte en el...-**

En casa, el estadounidense, estaba rompiendo cuanta cosa se le topaba en el camino, le molestaba que Arthur fuera a si de cruel con él, que lo tratara como idiota, como ingenuo; el agua caía del cielo, llovía a truenos, no se podía salir a la calle, era demasiado fuerte, como un huracán.

**-Esta vez no me equivocare. Ya lo veras Arthur-**

Pasaron los días e Iván no pudo ir a darle su merecido a Arthur, había tenido que regresar por problemas en su estado.

Una tarde suspiraba en el baño pensando en aquel rubio de ojos celestes que anhelaba tener, cada día le era más difícil no pensar en él, Lituania le interrumpió el baño porque Alfred le llamaba, no le importó salir desnudo frente a Toris y contesto el teléfono rápidamente.

**-Alfred, me alegra escucharte-**

**\- Necesito que vengas a américa, hay algo que quiero decirte en persona...-**

**-Estaré ahí...-**

_**-Perfect!...-**_

El ruso termino de bañarse y ordeno al lituano que empacara sus ropas, Alfred le había llamado para verlo y le valía todo, iría con él, llamó al aeropuerto ya que sus mandatarios no le prestaron el yet, compro sus boletos y se fue de su casa.

En el avión el ruso cada vez que preguntaba a las sobrecargo si ya estaba en Estados Unidos y le decían que no emanaba un aura negra de enojo, asustando a todos. Cuando aterrizaron sonrió feliz y corrió a casa del americano.

**-América ya llegue-**grito en la entrada de la casa.

Alfred salió y sonrió a recibirlo.

**-No te esperaba tan pronto...pero que bueno que llegaste...pasa-**

Le ayudo con sus maletas y entraron a la casa.

**-Vine porque querías hablar conmigo...dime...-**

**-Eso no te lo diré aquí, no ahora...-**

**-Está bien-** sonrió el eslavo acercándose a Alfred pero este le tomo la mano llevándolo al patio trasero donde había un avión

**-¿Por qué me traes aquí?-**le pregunto el ruso al joven de cabellos dorados que parecía estar serio.

**-Daremos un paseo en avión ahí te diré...-**


	6. WILD ONES (TEMPESTUOSO)

**VE A CASA ANTES QUE LLUEVA**

CAPITULO VI

"WILD ONES (Tempestuoso)"

Rusia no dijo más y subió al avión que era piloteado por un soldado de las fuerzas aéreas, el aparato se elevó y Jones no decía nada. Un rato después ya iban volando alto, por horas no hablaron, solo se intercambiaron miradas hasta que Alfred vio que estaban por las costas de Hawai, sonrió y se levantó de su asiento acercándose a Iván.

**-Dilo una vez más...-**

**-Alfred te amo...-**contesto el ruso, sabia que era lo que el americano quería escuchar.

El rubio se mordió el labio como aguantándose a querer decirle algo, entonces se alejó unos metros y abrió la puerta del avión, la ráfaga de viento hizo estremecer a Braginski.

**-¡¿Qué vas hacer América?!-**

**-Diré la verdad...-**

**-¡¿y por eso tenias que abrir la puerta? nyet!-**

El viento volaba sus cabellos rubios y apenas podían mantenerse en pie aferrándose en la pared del avión, el ruso logro pararse y tomar la mano de Alfred

**-¡Dilo!-** grito desesperado Iván, ese parlanchín rubio tenia ideas muy locas.

El americano sonrió y soltó la mano del ruso

**-No quiero que me engañen otra vez...-**

**-Alfred, no te miento cuando te digo que te amo...-**

**-Las acciones dicen más y ayudan al mundo, las palabras no mucho...-**

Alfred se puso a espaldas de la puerta sujetándose fuerte del margen de esta.

El eslavo se acerco a el y le acaricio la mejilla tratando de hacerle entender que de verdad le quería y que siempre lo había hecho, incluso sentía rabia por Inglaterra por haberlo lastimado a él.

**-¿Cómo vas a entender que te he amado siempre América?más que nada, más de lo que te puedas imaginar**\- notó que Alfred tenía pensado en saltar, pero no tenia paracaídas, eso le alarmó, América estaba loco y no dudaría en lanzarse.**-Alfred no lo hagas...-** se quedó atónito viendo como el americano se dejaba caer de espaldas, sus labios temblaron de miedo, perderlo no estaba en los planes de Rusia.

_**-Ya tebia lubyu...-**_fue lo único que se escuchó de la voz del rubio mientras caía y cerraba los ojos sonriendo.

**-¡NOOO!,¡ALFRED!..Si te vas, me voy contigo...-**de igual forma se lanzó e intentaba alcanzarlo, el aire hizo que Alfred perdiera sus anteojos, solo miraba al ruso, la tarde era carmesí hacia un gran contraste con los ojos azules haciéndolos brillar.**\- No dejare que te vayas...no podría vivir sin ti...-**

Rusia veía ese cuerpo acercarse más al agua, sabíaque la caída era inevitable, pero procuraría estar cerca del loco americano, ya que deél estaba enamorado. Con algo de dificultad se quito la bufanda y la tomo con una mano, intento acercarse más a Alfred hasta poder estar a su lado.

**-¡Intentas matarme!...!Americaaaaa!**\- el ruso alcanzo al rubio, lo abrazo como pudo y le beso la frente. Al otro no le quedó más que enredar sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, tratando de buscar de sus labios y besarlo, Iván ató de su cintura a Alfred con su bufanda bien fuerte, no permitiría que se fuera de nuevo.**-No te iras...te unirás conmigo...-**

**-Si Iván-**

Cerraron fuerte los ojos y unieron con suavidad sus bocas hambrientas hasta que cayeron al agua, Rusia abrazó fuerte al americano que fue quien recibió el golpe de la caída, Iván sintió lo tibio del agua, sentía como se ahogaba y nado a la superficie y así saco la cabeza para poder respirar.

**-¿Alfred?-**

Sus ojos se cristalizaron al no escuchar la voz chillona, jaló con fuerzas la bufanda ya que sentía lo pesado del cuerpo de Alfred que lo atraía a lo profundo del mar. Logró sacarlo a la superficie, sosteniéndolo fuerte de la cintura, sus ojos estaba cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos.

**-¡América!-**

Gritó sin obtener respuesta alguna del estadounidense **-no me hagas esto...- **lo sacudía con fuerza, quería que despertara ya **\- ¡América! **_**Pozhalusta, **_**no dejes a Rusia solo-** se mordió el labio mientras lo pegaba a su pecho. _**-Nyet...-**_

De la lejanía a prisa se acerba un barco pequeño de manera muy rápida, era de procedencia canadiense, nada mas y nada menos que Mathew iba como capitán.

**-¿Están bien?...- **preguntó desde dentro de su navío.

**\- América no responde...-**

**-Súbelo- **con esfuerzos logró subir a bordo al hombre que yacía estático para luego lograr subirse él.

**-Vamos hermano, despierta-**

El ex soviético estaba siendo atacando por un dolor intenso en el pecho, su americano no despertaba y no podía hacer nada, no sabia que hacer.

**-¡Por que lo hiciste Alfred! -**un aura negativa se apoderaba del ruso, estaba enojado consigo mismo, cayó de rodillas alado del rubio y empezó a llorar, le acaricio los labios a ese sujeto que se había atrevido a meterse en su corazón.

El paisaje azul del cielo empezó a ponerse oscuro mientras Iván declaraba su infinito amor hacia Alfred -**Te amo idiota, te amo …siempre te amé- **empuñó su mano derecha lleno de tristeza y en un arranque de desesperaciónpegó con fuerza al pecho del americano, al recibir el rubio ese golpe empezó a toser y escupir agua.

**-¡Alfred!-**

**-¡Hermano!-**

**-Coff coff.. mm..Matt, Iv..án-** murmuró tratando de controlar su respiración de nueva cuenta.

**-América no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca en tu vida..., casi matas me matas, no me gusto para nada que te hagas al muerto-**

_**-I sorry...Russia**_ –

El moscovita se atrevió a tomarlo en brazos tan fuerte, estaba feliz, América estaba con el.

**-Dilo otra vez...-**

**-Te amo Iván...- **dijo con un sonrisa y sus mejillas levemente coloradas.

Iván contemplo los ojos de su amor, se emocionaba cada que los veía, sonrió, le tomo de la cintura y lo beso, al despegarse Alfred miro el cielo que estaba nublándose cada vez mas.

**-Vamos a mi casa, antes que empiece a llover aquí, juntos...tú y yo-**

**-Contigo a donde sea, así llueva o caiga truenos, así tenga que aventarme de un avión sin paracaídas...-**

**-Eso ya es costumbre tuya, jajaja…-**

Alfred se acurruco en los brazos del ruso, esta vez no se había equivocado, estaba seguro que Iván daba su vida por él, ahora ya quería ver la cara de todos cuando lo vieran con el ruso estando los dos muy felices juntos.

FIN


End file.
